


Uncle's Gifts

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [24]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Illegal Activities, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's uncle is a smuggler</p><p>Techie is amazed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle's Gifts

Techie stared in wonder as Matt set down the wrapped up packages onto their table. “Is this really all ours?” he asked, pointing at one of them.

Matt smiled, nodding his head as he worked on opening some of them, revealing the contraband inside. Sugar, caffeine, and mostly baked and cooked foods that were overly expensive in this part of the city. “All ours,” he promised.

“From your uncle?”

“From my uncle?”

“And the Judges just let him send us these things?” Techie asked, picking up a chocolate chip cookie to marvel at it, sniffing it before giving it a small nibble on the corner. His eyes fluttered briefly in pleasure and he moaned happily as he set it down.

The blonde snorted and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to open the parcels. “He bought their silence. Pay off the right Judges and you can get away with anything,” he said.

He was silent for a moment. He thought back to the Judges Ma-Ma had befriended. They had made her business so easy to continue, turning a blind eye to all of the abuse and murder happening inside of Peach Trees. “Yeah, that makes sense,” he finally said. He continued eating his cookie, watching in wonder as more parcels were opened. “Your uncle is so nice!” he said.

Matt just rolled his eyes and kept his opinion about the man to himself.


End file.
